


Crimson Aegis

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conduct Disorder, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, crime of passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Summary: A poem that is giving a tribute for the first chapter for this sequel fanfic by LightningQuartz.





	Crimson Aegis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningQuartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningQuartz/gifts).



> Poem dedicated for the fanfiction "Decade of Crimson" by LightningQuartz.

Once upon a red moon,

In that secluded forest,

My body was laid to rest,

A black cat saw me gone,

At least I save him and now I'm his aegis,

After I'm still his,

  
  


I'm now afraid for those people that I care,

I really want to see and protect them,

I hope my book opens the truth,

That setter cannot bear,

The justice wrath.


End file.
